I Wanna Be Strong
by johannes.trikardo
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang genin yang ingin menjadi hokage terbaik yang pernah mun untuk meraih cita-citanya dia mendapat hambatan besar.Karena membawa Sasuke terluka ketika menolongnya,Naruto pun dihukum menjadi genin selamanya karena dianggap melukai sang Uciha gaimana kelanjutannya?Ikuti jalan ceritanya!
1. Chapter 1

I Wanna Be Strong chapter 1

Naruto terlihat chakranya telah terkuras setelah melawan dia tetap berusaha untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

"Rasengan".ucap Naruto lantang sambil melompat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan chakra memandang Naruto yang melompat sudah kehabisan tidak bisa lagi untuk ,tiba-tiba kulitnya dipenuhi bercak hitam yang menjalar ke seluruh mendapat tenaga baru,Sasuke pun melompat jauh ke langsung merapal segel dengan cepat.

"Crrrrtttttt... "bunyi chidori yang dikeluarkan pun melompat kepada Naruto yang sedang menunduk karena gagal melakukan serangan kepada Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"Marah matanya berubah menjadi vertikal dengan warna merah di chakra merah mengelilingi terus berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil membawa tiba-tiba melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."tiba-tiba ledakan chakra terjadi.

Sasuke yang berlari ke arah Naruto,perlahan mencoba berlari ke depan,namun dia malah semakin terseret ke chakra itu makin kuat,sehingga Sasuke terlempar,bersamaan dengan hilangnya chidori yang berada ditangannya.

"Hahh.. "Sasuke mencoba berdiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah karena telah menggunakan chidori sebanyak 4 Kakashi membatasi Sasuke hanya boleh menggunakan chidori hanya 3 itu hanya boleh dilakukan saat memang terdesak ,belum sempat ia berdiri,ia telah mendapat hantaman tangan raksasa merah yang menyerupai chakra.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh...Arghhhhhhhh."rintih Sasuke kesakitan terkena serangan tak sampai di situ saja,Sasuke sudah di serang kembali oleh tangan chakra merah itu.

" "rintih Sasuke kembali kesakitan.

Naruto pun menddekati Sasuke dan mencekiknya dengan mencoba melawan,dengan memegang tangan dengan chakra yang sudah habis,dan tangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja semakin kuat membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

"Kenapa?...KENAPA?... ini orang yang tidak dipedulikan dan sangat di benci kau adalah orang yang sangat di sanjung di ...?!Kenapa kau mau kabur?"Teriak Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu Naruto pun semakin erat mencekik leher Sasuke.

Beralih ketempat Kakashi

"Bagaimana?Berapa lagi jarak yang harus ditempuh?"tanya Kakashi

"Sepertinya sudah sebentar merasa ada yang tidak kita cepat kesana."Jawab Pakkun.

Mereka pun berlari cepat dan semakin cepat karena firasat buruk.

Naruto & Sasuke

" ..."rintih Sasuke hampir kehabisan nafas.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH.""HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"bersamaan dengan teriakan Sasuke & Naruto,Kakashi datang dan mendendang tangan langsung mengambil tubuh Sasuke yang penuh luka dan telah pingsan ke atas tebing,dtempat pun membuat segel tangan setelah meletakkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Poooooof..."Asap mengepul dan menunjukkan bayangan mengerti mengapa dia dipanggil,dia langsung mengambil tubuh Sasuke dan langsung berlari ke arah Konohagakure.  
"Pakkun,ikuti apa yang telah mereka tidak perlu khawatir."ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah."ucap pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto yang sedang berhadapan.

"Naruto,maafkan aku untuk ini."ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi mulai merapal pun terbentuk melompat ke arah Naruto yang mulai menghancurkan tebing-tebing yang ada ,tiba-tiba dia melihat ke arah Kakashi seolah merasakan kehadiran mulai membentuk rasengan di tangan chakra merahnya,sambil berlari.

'Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukan ini.'batin Kakashi yang melihat Naruto membentuk Naruto sudah selesai membentuk menjulurkan tangan chakra merahnya dari jarak yang cukup dia hanya menyerang udara telah melompat terlebih dahulu,dan berpijak pada tangan chakra merah melihat Kakashi yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Argggggggghhhhhhhhhh..."teriak chakra mulai terbentuk di belakang Naruto sebanyak 1 tetaap maju ke depan melompat kearahnya dan menghantamkan chidorinya.

"BUMMMMMM"Naruto pun terlempar ke dia mendarat dengan baik.

"GRRRRRRRR"eram Naruto Kakashi kembali berlari ke arah mencoba menendang ,Naruto menepisnya dengan Kakashi tidak menyerah dan memutarkan mencoba menendangnya yang melihat serangan Kakashi,menepis kembali dengan Kakashi menghindar,lalu melompat ke merapal beberapa kembali terbentuk melompat ke arah yang melihat serangan itu tidak bisa itu terlalu cepat baginya.

"BOOOMMMMM"Naruto kembali terlempar untuk yang kedua sekarang dia harus tersungkur karena serangan berdiri di tempat Naruto memerhatikan Naruto,apakah serangannya berefek atau yang jatuh tersungkur mencoba untuk berdiri,dan akhirnya berhasil menatap ke terlihat sangat sangar Kakashi yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH"Naruto kembali merintih kedua mulai terbentuk di belakangnya.

"Gawat,jika begini,aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama."gumam Kakashi.

Naruto yang menggeram perlahan-lahan seperti akan ,tiba-tiba Naruto kembali berteriak.  
"Arggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"ucap dengan teriakan itu,Naruto jatuh tersungkur dan tenggelam ke dasar dia tidak bisa menahan chakra dalam yang melihatnya kebingungan dan bergumam.

"Hmmmm,sepertinya chakra itu terlalu besar untuk dia harus segera menolongnya."gumam langsung melompat ke air dan mengejar Naruto dengan kecepatan yang cukup dia sedang panik dengan keadaan Naruto yang kesakitan setelah memakai chakra sudah terlihat di depannya dan segera menangkapnya dan menariknya ke atas permukaan segera menggendong Naruto dan berlari menuju Konoha dengan cepat.

Timeskip "besoknya"

Sarutobi terlihat dia harus menghadiri rapat dengan para tetua karena masalah pertarungan Naruto dengan mulai berjalan ke tempat rapat bersama pengawal setianya,anbu ruang rapat telah terlihat,tenzo memegang gagang pintu dan masuk bersama hokage ke ruang sana terlihat para tetua Konohagakure,Danzou,Koharu,dan Ramaru(tokoh karangan).Di situ juga terlihat para ketua klan-klan yang ada di berjalan menuju kursi yang tersedia dan merea memulai rapat.

"Baiklah,sekarang rapat akan sini kita akan membahas tentang pertarungan Naruto dan yang ingin memberikan pendapat,dapat mengacungkan dari sejkarang."ucap Hokage.

Beberapa orang yang datang mengacungkan tangannya untuk memberipendapat mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah ,silahkan Danzou-san."Hokage mimilih Danzou lebih dulu.

"Hmmmmm,Karena Sasuke adalah uciha terakhir,sebaiknya Naruto di hukum,Hokage!"UCAP Danzou.

Banyak orang yang berada di tempat itu setju dengan pendapat Danzou,namun sebagian lain juga banyak yang itu terjadi kegaduhan antara dua kubu yang menerima dan pun memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"DIAM KALIAN!"teriak Hokage dan mengeluarkan killer intest yang sangat pekat di ruangan beberapa orang yangtidak terpengaruh killer intest Hokage tersebut,seperti Danzou dan beberapa ketua klan yang lainnya,terpaku tak bisa bergerak karena pekatnya aura membunuh tersebut.

"Hmmm kalian harus mendengarku dulu baru memberi komentar."ucap Hokage.

"Baiklah,sekarang Hyuuuga-san dapat memberi komentar."ucap Hokage.

"Terimakasih Sasuke mencoba melakukan pelarian dan ingin menjadi karena itu lebih baik Sasuke yang di hukum dan Naruto diberi penghargaan karena berhasil membawa kembali Sasuke."ucap Hiashi.

"Baiklah karena ada 2 pendapat yang kita melakukan bagi yang memilih pendapat Hiashi-san dapat mengacungkan tangan."ucap beberapa kepala klam mengacungkan tangan mereka.

"Sekarang yang memilih pendapat Ddanzou-san dapat mengacungkan tangan!"ucap Hokage seperti kehilangan harapan.

Semua tetua Konoha dan beberapa kepala klan shinobi dan semua klan sipil tunjuk antara yang memilih pendapat Hiashi dan Dan Danzo pun menjadi 1 : 3.

"Baiklah...karena yang menerima pendapat Danzou-san lebih banyak,maka pendapat Danzolah yang dilakukan."ucap Hokage dengan berat dia sendiri akan menghukum orang yang sudah dia anggap cucunya dan orang yang telah berusaha untuk membawa kembali ucuha terakhir itu.

"Baiklah rapat telah selesai,dan bagi para kepala klan dan tetua dapat membubarkan kepala klan dan tetua pun pergi keluar dari ruangan pertemuan sebelum itu,Hokage dan Danzou bertatap mata.

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tak menginginkan ini keputusan tidak selalu ada pada tanganmu,bukan?"ucap Danzou.

Mendengar ucapan dari Danzou,Hokage pun mengeluarkan killer intest yang cukup merasa Hokage telah marah dan rencananya telah terwujud,dia pun memilih untuk persi meninggalkan ruang rapat itu.

Naruto Place

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya,sedikit demi dia telah membuka mata seluruhnya,dia melihat diatasnya lampu putih yang menyilaukan dan ruangan yang serba menutupi matanya dengan tangannya untuk menghalangi cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang disampingnya.

"Hah,jadi kamu sudah bangun sudah baikan?Apakah kau tidak merasa kesakitan?"tanya Hokage bertubi-tubi.

"Oh, aku sih sudah baikan dan tidak merasa kesakitan lagi kok,kan aku orang yang kuat."ucap Naruto.

"Oh,jadi begitu yah?Syukurlah kalau begitu!"ucap Hokage.

"Memangnya kenapa Hokage-jiji terlihat khawatir?Aku kan Uzumaki yang kuat yang akan mrnjadi hokage terkuat dari hokage manapun!Jadi Hokage-jiji tidak perlu khawatir."ucap Naruto lantang tanpa tahu apa yang tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tidak pernah berubah dan tidak pernah menyerah.

"Aku pasti akan menjadi orang yang kuat,yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini,Naruto!Aku hanya khawatir calon orang kuat itu tidak bangun beberapa hari lagi."ucap Hokage sambil tersenyum.

"HAH,memangnya sudah berapa hari aku tidak bangun,hokage-jiji?"ucap Naruto setengah membentak.

"Hmmm,kira-kira kau sudah tertidur selama 1 minggu."ucap Hokage

"Hah,kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku?Bagaimana dengan Sasuke,bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Naruto.

"Hmm,sepertinya dia masih belum bangun!Baiklah sekarang aku harus banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."ucap Hokage.

"Baiklah kalau juga ingin menjenguk Sasuke."Ucap Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto,Hokage tersenyum pahit.

'Padahal gara-gara dia,Naruto harus mendapat semngat dan persaannya terhadap orang lain tetap tak berubah.'Batin Hokage.

Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya,dan segera pergi ke ruang tamu rumah sakit lalu menanyakan nomor kamar Sasuke dan segera pergi ke sana.

Naruto telah menemukan kamar Sasuke dan memegsng gagang pintu kamar memutarnya dan menarik pintu dia membuka pintu,dia melihat Sakura berad di kamar berjalan memasuki kamar itu secara suara derap kaki seseorang,Sakura melihat ke sumber suara derap kaki itu dan melihat lalu berlari ke arah Naruto dengan tangan yang sepertinya Sakura yang datang padanya dengan tangan yang dikepal seperti itu membuat Naruto menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan pukulan Sakura.

"Naruto".Ucap lalu memeluk Naruto erat dan meggeser tangan yang merasakan kehangatan itu agak bingung.

'Bukankah seharusnya aku mendapat pukulan?'Batin Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto,terimakasih...kau telah membawa Sasuke memang selalu menepati ,Naruto..."Ucap Sakura terisak.

Naruto lalu memegang pundak Sakura dan mendorongnya denga lembut.

"Kau tahu aku kan adalah Uzumaki Naruto,orang yang akan menjadi aku akan selalu menepati janjiku Sakura."Ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

Naruto lalu mengajak Sakura duduk dan berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sakura?Apa dia sudah baikan?"

Sakura agak lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu.

"Dia sudah pingsan selama ,dia sudah baikan jantungnya sudah teratur."ucap Sakura.

"Oh begitu,maafkan aku yah harus melakukan kekerasan hanya untuk membawanya memang bodoh sekali dan tidak berguna."Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan katakan itu telah membawanya aku,aku hanya bisa diam di sini dan yan tidak berguna,Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan katakan itu Sakura,kaulah yang telah memberiku kekuatan untuk membawanya kembali, telah banyak melakukan sesuatu untuknya,Sakura."ucap Naruto.

"Jangan coba menghiburku memang tahu bahwa aku tidak berguna dalam tim 7,bukan?"ucap Sakura lagi.

"Jangan Sakura,jangan berkata jangan berkata begitu."ucap Naruto seperti orang yang sedang memohon.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang memiliki nada memohon,Sakura pun memilih untuk lebih tenang.

"Maafkan aku Sakura,aku masih harus akan menjenguknya saat dia sudah sadar."ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun pergi dari kamar Sasuke dan meninggalkan pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar teman-temannya yang ikut untuk mengejart lalu pergi ke nomor kamar yang sebelumnya telah diberitahukan oleh petugas rumah sakit sudah menemukan nomor kamar yang ditujunya,Naruto pun memegang gagang pintu dan lalu memasuki kamar sana terlihat Kiba yang sedang ribut dengan Shikamaru,Neji,dan Lee memilih untuk tenang.

"Hai semua,apa kabar?tanya Naruto.

Serentak mereka semua pun melihat ke arah Naruto dan menjawabnya.

"Hai juga baik-baik saja,kok."ucap Chouji,Kiba,dan Lee bersamaan.

"Kau sudah sembuh yah lukamu yang paling parah diantara yang lain,tapi kamu yang duluan .sangat membosankan di aku hanya kehabisan chakra dan luka lecet dijariku,namun aku harus berlama-lama di sini."Ucap Shikamaru.

"Yah,Naruto!Penyembuhanmu sangat cepat."ucap Kiba.

"Yah, pasti karena semangat masa mudamu yang sedang membara."ucap Lee dengan masa mudanya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bersweetdrop ria mendengar penuturan Lee.

"Hah,kalian bisa ini biasa saja saja penyembuhan kalian yang agak lambat."ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu akan mengobarkan semangat akan menjadi yang pertama sembuh di antara kita."Ucap Lee dengan masa mudanya lagi.

"Haha"gumam Shikamaru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya karena sikap Lee.

"Maaf yah kawan-kawan aku sedang ada ,aku harus jumpa."Ucap Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa juga Naruto."Ucap mereka tanpa Neji yang tetap diam.{Lagi mikirin Ten-ten !'Plak'di pukul Neji"Author kecebur di Samudera Pasifik.}

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan memutusakn untuk pergi karena suatu lalu keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan ke arah jalan dia bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Hai kau sudah baikan?"tanya Kakashi.

"Yah,aku sudah baikan sudah tidak apa-apa kok!"Ucap Naruto dan pergi melewati Kakashi yang bengong karena Naruto yang sepertinya sedang buru-buru.

"Sepertinya dia sedang itu memang tidak pernah sopan pada memang tidak berubah,hahahahahaha"gumam Kakashi.

Naruto pun telah sampai di apartemennya dan segera pergi ke menarik kasurnya dan mengambil uang yang ada di ditu.

"Hahahahaha,ternyata memang benar aku meletakkannya di disi"tawa Naruto.

Naruto pun segera meninggalkan apartemennya dan berjalan ke suatu tempat dengan berlari karena semangat masa muda ternyata...dia hanya ingin ergi ke Ichiraku Ramen.

Dia lalu memasuki kedai ramen itu dan memesan ramen miso jjumbo 5 mangkok.

"Hahhhh"Ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramennya yang kelima.

"Uangnya dimeja yah paman."ucapnnya.

"Baiklah:"ucap Teuchi.

Saat Naruto ingin berbalik tiba-tiba di depannnya ada hembusan angin dan Daun-daunan itu hilang terlihatlah seorang anbu yang sedang berlutut.

To be continued

Bagaimana,keren nggak ceritanya?Kalau keren mohon reviewnya yah,soalnya biar ada semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita nih,Okay.!

R

E

REVIEW

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Hah,akhirnya dah bisa publish kalau soal Hiruzen yang masih hidup..itu sih salah satu ide ,kalau kata yang hilang beberapa bagian tuh nggak tau kenapa...Pas di microsoft word masih bagus,pas dah publish jadi hilang dah usahain untuk ngedit...Namun nggak ada yang tahu masalahnya..mohon REVIEW yah...Oh kembali ke topik...akhirnya chapter 2 telah MEMBACA!

I Wanna Be Strong Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto.

Author:Johannes Trikardo

Pair:Belum ada yang mau ngasih pairnya yang seperti ini:NarutoXHinata,NarutoXKarin,dan Naruto selain pair tersebut,para readers juga dapat memberi ,untuk pairnya jangan-jangan yang aneh-aneh yah readers...misalnya NarutoXMito, yang wajar-wajar ajah deh!

Sebelumnya : "Naruto pun telah sampai di apartemennya dan segera pergi ke menarik kasurnya dan mengambil uang yang ada di disitu.

"Hahahahaha,ternyata memang benar aku meletakkannya di disi"tawa Naruto.

Naruto pun segera meninggalkan apartemennya dan berjalan ke suatu tempat dengan berlari karena semangat masa muda Lee,ternyata...dia hanya ingin pergi ke Ichiraku,untuk makan Ramen. Dia lalu memasuki kedai ramen itu dan memesan ramen miso jumbo,sebanyak 5 mangkok.

"Hahhhh"Ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramennya yang kelima. "Uangnya dimeja yah paman."ucapnnya.

"Baiklah:"ucap Teuchi.

Saat Naruto ingin berbalik tiba-tiba di depannnya ada hembusan angin dan Daun-daunan itu hilang terlihatlah seorang anbu yang sedang berlutut.

"Maaf menggangu, disuruh oleh Hokage agar anda pergi ke kantor Hokage."ucap anbu itu.

"Oh,hokage-jiji aku akan segera ke sana."ucap Naruto. "Baiklah, pergih dulu."ucap anbu itu. "Pooooffffffff"Anbu itu menghilang dengan cara anbu tersebut telah menghilang,Naruto pun memutuskan segera pergi ke kantor lalu berjalan santai ke arah kantor berjalan sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya,kebiasaan Naruto. "Hmmm,kenapa yah aku dipanggil Hokage-jiji."gumam Naruto. Naruto mulai berpikir memikirkan banyak hal,mulai dari pengangkatan menjadi chuunin atau diberi penghargaan karena telah berjasa pada desa. "Ahhhhh,lebih baik aku cepat datang kesana."gumam Naruto kembali. "trak..."bunyi pintu yang di gedor Naruto saat memasuki ruangan terlihat beberapa tetua dan kepala klan Konohagakure. "Hmmm,anak itu memang tidak punya tatakrama sama sekali."ucap Koharu. "Hmmmm,bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menggedor pintu NARUTO...?"ucap Hokage dengan penekanan pada kata Naruto. "Ohhhh,jadi aku mau diangkat jadi chuunin yah ,tapi tak usah undang tetua konoha dan kepala-kepala klan aja yang tahu dah cukup,kok."ucap Naruto bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hokage. 'Hmmmm,aku jadi tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan ini'batin Hokage sambil menunduk dan tersenyum pahit. "Ahhh,lebik kau dudk dulu yang harus kita bicarakan."ucap Hokage. "Baiklah...Hokage-jiji"ucap Naruto. Naruto lalu duduk. "Baiklah,karena Naruto sudah datang,kita akan mengadakan perjanjian sesuai dengan hasil rapat kemarin."ucap Hokage. Para orang yang menghadiri pertemuan itu pun,mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hokage. "Baiklah, pegemuka pendapat,anda kan menentukan hukumannya dengan persetujuan dariku."ucap Hokage pada Danzou. "Baiklah,Sarutobi."ucap Danzou yang tidak pernah sopan pada Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Sebagai hukuman karena telah membuat luka pada anggota terakhir kalan Uciha,kau akan dihukum,sebab Uciha Sasuke adalah salah satu aset Konohagakure."ucap Danzou "Oleh karena itu,kau "Naruto Uzumaki"akan diberi hukuman yang sepadan."ucap Danzou. "APAAAAA!Apa maksud semua ini?Aku telah membawa Sasuke kembali ke ini yang akan MAKSUD SEMUA INI,HOKAGE-JIJI."ucap Naruto yang mulai naik matanya telah mulai berubah menjadi vertikal dengan warna merah yang ada pada wajahnya mulai nampak menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum pahit. 'Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi'batin Hokage. "Maafkan aku Naruto,ini semua bukan sudah menjadi keputusan para tetua dan kepala-kepala klan Konoha pada rapat tak berhak lagi untuk mengganggu gugatnya"ucap Hokage. Naruto percaya aakn apa yang akan terjadi dia sendiri telah berjasa karena membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. 'Apaaaa...apa...ini yang memang harus kudapatkan?'pilu naruto dam hatinya. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan rapat ini sudah tak berhak untuk mengoceh sekarang terimalah akan apa yang terjadi sudah takdir tak akan mengubah apa-apa"ucap Koharu. "Baiklah sekarang kita akan melanjutkan rapat boleh ada lagi keributan!Sebab ini sudah menjadi keputusan rapat pada pertemuan karena telah melukai Uciha terakhir "Uciha Sasuke", kau, "Uzumaki Naruto" akan saya sebagai pengemuka pendapat akan menjadi salah satu orang yang akan menentukan ...,hukuman yang sepadan untukmu adalah kau tidak boleh menjadi shinobi lagi."ucap Danzou. "Apaaaa aku tidak bisa menjadi shinobi lagi?Apa kau bermaksud ingin ,mengapa aku sampai tidak boleh menjadi ninja lagi!"ucap Naruto marah karena hukuman yang akan diterimanya. "Ini sudah keputusan, tidak boleh melanggar lagi."Ucap Danzou. "Tidak,ini masih belum keputusan!Aku belum menyetujuinya."ucap Hokage. "Memangnya apa lagi lagi hukuman yang sepadan dengan melukai Uciha kecil itu,Sarutobi?"ucap Danzou. "Tidak!Masih ada hukuman yang sepadan dengan sebagai Hokage,akan menentukan sendiri hukuman bagi ada yang keberatan?"tanya Hokage dengan aura mebunuh yang sangat besar bagai siap ada yang diam membisu merasakan aura membunuh dari Hokage Danzou yang merasakan aura membunuh itu,hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Baiklah,karena tidak ada yang keberatan,aku akan menentukan hukuman bagi Naruto ,hukuman bagi Naruto adalah..."Hokage terlihat menunduk tidak dapat melanjutkan juga tidak inigin melihat Naruto,yang melihat seberapa menyedihkan Naruto menatap hokage yang sudah diangggapnya kakeknya hanya dapat berharap mendapt hukman yang lebih ringan lagi yang menghukumnya adalah orang yang telah dia anggap kakeknya sendiri. "...Dia hanya boleh...menjadi ge...nin.."ucap Hokage agak yang mendengar hukuman dari orang yang telah dianggap kakeknya sendiri tersebut hanya dapat menahan sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa untuk membuka mulut saja dia sudah tidak dapat. 'Kakek...'batin Naruto. "Baiklah karena Hokage sendiri telah menentukan hukuman bagi Naruto,maka rapat ini telah hukuman,bahwa Naruto akan tetap menjadi genin selamanya."Ucap Danzou angkat bicara. Para orang yang menghadiri rapat tersebut pun mulai bubar,kecuali Naruto dan tak ada lagi orang yang berada di ruangan itu,Hokage mulai mendekat pada memegang pundak Naruto. "Naruto...maafkanlah kakaekmu yang taganya aku menghukum cucuku ...maafkanlah kakekmu ini,Naruto!"Ucap Hokage memohon. Hah,akhirnya dah bisa publish soal Hiruzen yang masih hidup..itu sih salah satu ide kalau kata yang hilang beberapa bagian tuh nggak tau di microsoft word masih bagus,pas dah publish jadi hilang deh saya dah usahain untuk ngedit...Namun nggak ada yang tahu masalahnya..mohon REVIEW yah...Oh kembali ke topik...akhirnya chapter 2 telah MEMBACA! I Wanna Be Strong Chapter 2 Sebelumnya : "Naruto pun telah sampai di apartemennya dan segera pergi ke menarik kasurnya dan mengambil uang yang ada di ditu. "Hahahahaha,ternyata memang benar aku meletakkannya di disi"tawa Naruto. Naruto pun segera meninggalkan apartemennya dan berjalan ke suatu tempat dengan berlari karena semangat masa muda ternyata...dia hanya ingin ergi ke Ichiraku Ramen. Dia lalu memasuki kedai ramen itu dan memesan ramen miso jjumbo 5 mangkok. "Hahhhh"Ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramennya yang kelima. "Uangnya dimeja yah paman."ucapnnya. "Baiklah:"ucap Teuchi. Saat Naruto ingin berbalik tiba-tiba di depannnya ada hembusan angin dan Daun-daunan itu hilang terlihatlah seorang anbu yang sedang berlutut. "Maaf menggangu, disuruh oleh Hokage agar anda pergi ke kantor Hokage."ucap anbu itu. "Oh,hokage-jiji aku akan segera ke sana."ucap Naruto. "Baiklah, pergih dulu."ucap anbu itu. "Pooooffffffff"Anbu itu menghilang dengan cara anbu tersebut telah menghilang,Naruto pun memutuskan segera pergi ke kantor lalu berjalan santai ke arah kantor berjalan sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya,kebiasaan Naruto. "Hmmm,kenapa yah aku dipanggil Hokage-jiji."gumam Naruto. Naruto mulai berpikir memikirkan banyak hal,mulai dari pengangkatan menjadi chuunin atau diberi penghargaan karena telah berjasa pada desa. "Ahhhhh,lebih baik aku cepat datang kesana."gumam Naruto kembali. "trak..."bunyi pintu yang di gedor Naruto saat memasuki ruangan terlihat beberapa tetua dan kepala klan Konohagakure. "Hmmm,anak itu memang tidak punya tatakrama sama sekali."ucap Koharu. "Hmmmm,bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menggedor pintu NARUTO...?"ucap Hokage dengan penekanan pada kata Naruto. "Ohhhh,jadi aku mau diangkat jadi chuunin yah ,tapi tak usah undang tetua konoha dan kepala-kepala klan aja yang tahu dah cukup,kok."ucap Naruto bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hokage. 'Hmmmm,aku jadi tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan ini'batin Hokage sambil menunduk dan tersenyum pahit. "Ahhh,lebik kau dudk dulu yang harus kita bicarakan."ucap Hokage. "Baiklah...Hokage-jiji"ucap Naruto. Naruto lalu duduk. "Baiklah,karena Naruto sudah datang,kita akan mengadakan perjanjian sesuai dengan hasil rapat kemarin."ucap Hokage. Para orang yang menghadiri pertemuan itu pun,mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hokage. "Baiklah, pegemuka pendapat,anda kan menentukan hukumannya dengan persetujuan dariku."ucap Hokage pada Danzou. "Baiklah,Sarutobi."ucap Danzou yang tidak pernah sopan pada Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Sebagai hukuman karena telah membuat luka pada anggota terakhir kalan Uciha,kau akan dihukum,sebab Uciha Sasuke adalah salah satu aset Konohagakure."ucap Danzou "Oleh karena itu,kau "Naruto Uzumaki"akan diberi hukuman yang sepadan."ucap Danzou. "APAAAAA!Apa maksud semua ini?Aku telah membawa Sasuke kembali ke ini yang akan MAKSUD SEMUA INI,HOKAGE-JIJI."ucap Naruto yang mulai naik matanya telah mulai berubah menjadi vertikal dengan warna merah yang ada pada wajahnya mulai nampak menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum pahit. 'Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi'batin Hokage. "Maafkan aku Naruto,ini semua bukan sudah menjadi keputusan para tetua dan kepala-kepala klan Konoha pada rapat tak berhak lagi untuk mengganggu gugatnya"ucap Hokage. Naruto percaya aakn apa yang akan terjadi dia sendiri telah berjasa karena membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. 'Apaaaa...apa...ini yang memang harus kudapatkan?'pilu naruto dam hatinya. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan rapat ini sudah tak berhak untuk mengoceh sekarang terimalah akan apa yang terjadi sudah takdir tak akan mengubah apa-apa"ucap Koharu. "Baiklah sekarang kita akan melanjutkan rapat boleh ada lagi keributan!Sebab ini sudah menjadi keputusan rapat pada pertemuan karena telah melukai Uciha terakhir "Uciha Sasuke", kau, "Uzumaki Naruto" akan saya sebagai pengemuka pendapat akan menjadi salah satu orang yang akan menentukan ...,hukuman yang sepadan untukmu adalah kau tidak boleh menjadi shinobi lagi."ucap Danzou. "Apaaaa aku tidak bisa menjadi shinobi lagi?Apa kau bermaksud ingin ,mengapa aku sampai tidak boleh menjadi ninja lagi!"ucap Naruto marah karena hukuman yang akan diterimanya. "Ini sudah keputusan, tidak boleh melanggar lagi."Ucap Danzou. "Tidak,ini masih belum keputusan!Aku belum menyetujuinya."ucap Hokage. "Memangnya apa lagi lagi hukuman yang sepadan dengan melukai Uciha kecil itu,Sarutobi?"ucap Danzou. "Tidak!Masih ada hukuman yang sepadan dengan sebagai Hokage,akan menentukan sendiri hukuman bagi ada yang keberatan?"tanya Hokage dengan aura mebunuh yang sangat besar bagai siap ada yang diam membisu merasakan aura membunuh dari Hokage Danzou yang merasakan aura membunuh itu,hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Baiklah,karena tidak ada yang keberatan,aku akan menentukan hukuman bagi Naruto ,hukuman bagi Naruto adalah..."Hokage terlihat menunduk tidak dapat melanjutkan juga tidak inigin melihat Naruto,yang melihat seberapa menyedihkan Naruto menatap hokage yang sudah diangggapnya kakeknya hanya dapat berharap mendapt hukman yang lebih ringan lagi yang menghukumnya adalah orang yang telah dia anggap kakeknya sendiri. "...Dia hanya boleh...menjadi ge...nin.."ucap Hokage agak yang mendengar hukuman dari orang yang telah dianggap kakeknya sendiri tersebut hanya dapat menahan sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa untuk membuka mulut saja dia sudah tidak dapat. 'Kakek...'batin Naruto. "Baiklah karena Hokage sendiri telah menentukan hukuman bagi Naruto,maka rapat ini telah hukuman,bahwa Naruto akan tetap menjadi genin selamanya."Ucap Danzou angkat bicara. Para orang yang menghadiri rapat tersebut pun mulai bubar,kecuali Naruto dan tak ada lagi orang yang berada di ruangan itu,Hokage mulai mendekat pada memegang pundak Naruto. "Naruto...maafkanlah kakaekmu yang taganya aku menghukum cucuku ...maafkanlah kakekmu ini,Naruto!"Ucap Hokage memohon. Hah,akhirnya dah bisa publish soal Hiruzen yang masih hidup..itu sih salah satu ide kalau kata yang hilang beberapa bagian tuh nggak tau di microsoft word masih bagus,pas dah publish jadi hilang deh saya dah usahain untuk ngedit...Namun nggak ada yang tahu masalahnya..mohon REVIEW yah...Oh kembali ke topik...akhirnya chapter 2 telah MEMBACA! I Wanna Be Strong Chapter 2 Sebelumnya : "Naruto pun telah sampai di apartemennya dan segera pergi ke menarik kasurnya dan mengambil uang yang ada di ditu. "Hahahahaha,ternyata memang benar aku meletakkannya di disi"tawa Naruto. Naruto pun segera meninggalkan apartemennya dan berjalan ke suatu tempat dengan berlari karena semangat masa muda ternyata...dia hanya ingin ergi ke Ichiraku Ramen. Dia lalu memasuki kedai ramen itu dan memesan ramen miso jjumbo 5 mangkok. "Hahhhh"Ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramennya yang kelima. "Uangnya dimeja yah paman."ucapnnya. "Baiklah:"ucap Teuchi. Saat Naruto ingin berbalik tiba-tiba di depannnya ada hembusan angin dan Daun-daunan itu hilang terlihatlah seorang anbu yang sedang berlutut. "Maaf menggangu, disuruh oleh Hokage agar anda pergi ke kantor Hokage."ucap anbu itu. "Oh,hokage-jiji aku akan segera ke sana."ucap Naruto. "Baiklah, pergih dulu."ucap anbu itu. "Pooooffffffff"Anbu itu menghilang dengan cara anbu tersebut telah menghilang,Naruto pun memutuskan segera pergi ke kantor lalu berjalan santai ke arah kantor berjalan sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya,kebiasaan Naruto. "Hmmm,kenapa yah aku dipanggil Hokage-jiji."gumam Naruto. Naruto mulai berpikir memikirkan banyak hal,mulai dari pengangkatan menjadi chuunin atau diberi penghargaan karena telah berjasa pada desa. "Ahhhhh,lebih baik aku cepat datang kesana."gumam Naruto kembali. "trak..."bunyi pintu yang di gedor Naruto saat memasuki ruangan terlihat beberapa tetua dan kepala klan Konohagakure. "Hmmm,anak itu memang tidak punya tatakrama sama sekali."ucap Koharu. "Hmmmm,bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menggedor pintu NARUTO...?"ucap Hokage dengan penekanan pada kata Naruto. "Ohhhh,jadi aku mau diangkat jadi chuunin yah ,tapi tak usah undang tetua konoha dan kepala-kepala klan aja yang tahu dah cukup,kok."ucap Naruto bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hokage. 'Hmmmm,aku jadi tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan ini'batin Hokage sambil menunduk dan tersenyum pahit. "Ahhh,lebik kau dudk dulu yang harus kita bicarakan."ucap Hokage. "Baiklah...Hokage-jiji"ucap Naruto. Naruto lalu duduk. "Baiklah,karena Naruto sudah datang,kita akan mengadakan perjanjian sesuai dengan hasil rapat kemarin."ucap Hokage. Para orang yang menghadiri pertemuan itu pun,mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hokage. "Baiklah, pegemuka pendapat,anda kan menentukan hukumannya dengan persetujuan dariku."ucap Hokage pada Danzou. "Baiklah,Sarutobi."ucap Danzou yang tidak pernah sopan pada Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Sebagai hukuman karena telah membuat luka pada anggota terakhir kalan Uciha,kau akan dihukum,sebab Uciha Sasuke adalah salah satu aset Konohagakure."ucap Danzou "Oleh karena itu,kau "Naruto Uzumaki"akan diberi hukuman yang sepadan."ucap Danzou. "APAAAAA!Apa maksud semua ini?Aku telah membawa Sasuke kembali ke ini yang akan MAKSUD SEMUA INI,HOKAGE-JIJI."ucap Naruto yang mulai naik matanya telah mulai berubah menjadi vertikal dengan warna merah yang ada pada wajahnya mulai nampak menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum pahit. 'Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi'batin Hokage. "Maafkan aku Naruto,ini semua bukan sudah menjadi keputusan para tetua dan kepala-kepala klan Konoha pada rapat tak berhak lagi untuk mengganggu gugatnya"ucap Hokage. Naruto percaya aakn apa yang akan terjadi dia sendiri telah berjasa karena membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. 'Apaaaa...apa...ini yang memang harus kudapatkan?'pilu naruto dam hatinya. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan rapat ini sudah tak berhak untuk mengoceh sekarang terimalah akan apa yang terjadi sudah takdir tak akan mengubah apa-apa"ucap Koharu. "Baiklah sekarang kita akan melanjutkan rapat boleh ada lagi keributan!Sebab ini sudah menjadi keputusan rapat pada pertemuan karena telah melukai Uciha terakhir "Uciha Sasuke", kau, "Uzumaki Naruto" akan saya sebagai pengemuka pendapat akan menjadi salah satu orang yang akan menentukan ...,hukuman yang sepadan untukmu adalah kau tidak boleh menjadi shinobi lagi."ucap Danzou. "Apaaaa aku tidak bisa menjadi shinobi lagi?Apa kau bermaksud ingin ,mengapa aku sampai tidak boleh menjadi ninja lagi!"ucap Naruto marah karena hukuman yang akan diterimanya. "Ini sudah keputusan, tidak boleh melanggar lagi."Ucap Danzou. "Tidak,ini masih belum keputusan!Aku belum menyetujuinya."ucap Hokage. "Memangnya apa lagi lagi hukuman yang sepadan dengan melukai Uciha kecil itu,Sarutobi?"ucap Danzou. "Tidak!Masih ada hukuman yang sepadan dengan sebagai Hokage,akan menentukan sendiri hukuman bagi ada yang keberatan?"tanya Hokage dengan aura mebunuh yang sangat besar bagai siap ada yang diam membisu merasakan aura membunuh dari Hokage Danzou yang merasakan aura membunuh itu,hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Baiklah,karena tidak ada yang keberatan,aku akan menentukan hukuman bagi Naruto ,hukuman bagi Naruto adalah..."Hokage terlihat menunduk tidak dapat melanjutkan juga tidak inigin melihat Naruto,yang melihat seberapa menyedihkan Naruto menatap hokage yang sudah diangggapnya kakeknya hanya dapat berharap mendapt hukman yang lebih ringan lagi yang menghukumnya adalah orang yang telah dia anggap kakeknya sendiri. "...Dia hanya boleh...menjadi ge...nin.."ucap Hokage agak yang mendengar hukuman dari orang yang telah dianggap kakeknya sendiri tersebut hanya dapat menahan sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa untuk membuka mulut saja dia sudah tidak dapat. 'Kakek...'batin Naruto. "Baiklah karena Hokage sendiri telah menentukan hukuman bagi Naruto,maka rapat ini telah hukuman,bahwa Naruto akan tetap menjadi genin selamanya."Ucap Danzou angkat bicara. Para orang yang menghadiri rapat tersebut pun mulai bubar,kecuali Naruto dan tak ada lagi orang yang berada di ruangan itu,Hokage mulai mendekat pada memegang pundak Naruto. "Naruto...maafkanlah kakekmu yang dengan teganya aku menghukum cuc...maafkanlah kakekmu ini,Naruto!"Ucap Hokage memohon.

*(Note:Fic ini belum selesai,namun akan diperbaharui para readers jangan kecewa aku lagi malas negetik setiap publish cerita,ada kata-kata yang dah usaha tuk toh nggak bisa maaf yang sebesar-besarnya,yah,Readers-san.)


End file.
